<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YoRHa No.9 Type Sissy by Turist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392404">YoRHa No.9 Type Sissy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turist/pseuds/Turist'>Turist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Fetish, Futanari, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Other, Penis Size, Porn, Prompt Fic, Size Difference, Small Penis, Smut, Submission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turist/pseuds/Turist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2B performs some diagnostics on 9S, logging a few deviations from spec.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2B/9S (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>YoRHa No.9 Type Sissy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>PROMPT: "</strong>NeiR: Automata 2B helps 9S with some routine maintenance... which happens to invovle fucking his sissy, bubble butt with her big futa cock... because reasons..."</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
The lights of the Bunker’s maintenance shop glowed softly overhead. The gentle hum of powerful machinery, constant and comforting, came from all around.<br/>
<br/>
“Per the request of Operator 21O, continuing with diagnostics of unit 9S.”<br/>
<br/>
2B tapped in a few commands into the datapad she held, then lifted her eyes to the slender android standing in front of her.<br/>
<br/>
“Anomalous code detected during software diagnostics sent to Operator 21O for further analysis,” her voice was even, controlled, “proceeding with hardware evaluation. Unit, state your designation for the record.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, come on – you know who I am. You just said it a second ago!”<br/>
<br/>
“I know Nines, but you know how she gets. We have to follow protocol,” 2B flashed the flustered android a quick reassuring smile from under her bangs, before recomposing her face in a neutral expression. “Unit, state your designation.”<br/>
<br/>
“YoRHa No.9 Type S,” he spoke softly, shifting from foot to foot under her even gaze.<br/>
<br/>
“Confirmed,” her fingers flew over the datapad again, “initiating attire evaluation.”<br/>
<br/>
9S straightened under her gaze, making the silky material of his skin-tight leotard stretch across his puffy nipples. 2B critical eyes slid lower, taking in the flared micro-skirt sitting around the android’s widened hips and the shiny thigh-high stockings encasing his legs. 9S shifted his feet self-consciously again, still adjusting to the added height of the new heels.<br/>
<br/>
“Unit attire,” the corner of 2B’s lips twitched upwards, “out of spe -”<br/>
<br/>
“But - but you said I’d look cute in this outfit -”<br/>
<br/>
2B silenced the outburst with a stern look.<br/>
<br/>
“Out of spec,” she finished severely, “Moving on to direct examination.”<br/>
<br/>
Stepping closer, 2B reached out and ran her hand across his chest, her fingers squeezing at the soft flesh. 9S drew in a sharp, shuddering breath.<br/>
<br/>
“Chest swelling noted during previous examinations continues to develop,” 2B logged the finding in the appropriate space, then moved closer still, her soft breasts pressing against the other android’s arm.<br/>
<br/>
Her hand slid down the android’s body, sneaking under his tiny skirt.<br/>
<br/>
9S mewled as her fingers firmly stroked along his stiffening prick, until it twitched desperately beneath his lacy leotard.<br/>
<br/>
“Is that it?” 2B arched an eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
“Y-yes, <em>ah</em>!” his hips were shaking now, rubbing himself against her unyielding hand.<br/>
<br/>
“Unit size,” she leaned in until her breath tickled his ear hotly, “below regulation.”<br/>
<br/>
9S whimpered quietly, his slender cocklet quivering treacherously. A thin stream of watery precum leaked from the tip, wetting the delicate lace.<br/>
<br/>
Less than a minute later, 9S let out a high pitched mewl, plump ass clenching beneath the scandalous micro-skirt as he painted the inside of his leotard with his slick cum. 2B’s gloved hand kept stroking him mercilessly, coaxing more and more of his synthetic seed out.<br/>
<br/>
Knees shaking, he swooned backwards, barely catching himself.<br/>
<br/>
2B lifted her stained hand upwards, examining it critically. Her gloved fingers played with the thin streaks of off-white fluid.<br/>
<br/>
“Ejection volume is,” 2B hesitated briefly, “adequate.”<br/>
<br/>
She turned her attention to the datapad again, tapping out a quick staccato of commands. As an afterthought, she presented her cum-stained hand in front of 9S. His full lips trembled.<br/>
<br/>
“Clean me,” 2B spoke without lifting her gaze from her work.<br/>
<br/>
9S swallowed, then stretched out his tongue.<br/>
<br/>
After a while, a soft tone sounded from the datapad.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, good” 2B spoke, pulling her damp glove away from his hungry mouth, “we can proceed.”<br/>
<br/>
2B reached up and calmly unfastened her skirt, carefully folding the garment and setting it down on a nearby work surface.<br/>
<br/>
Beneath it, she wore a tight, lacy leotard, akin to the one worn by 9S himself. His eyes quickly focused on the sizeable bulge tenting the crotch of her delicate garment.<br/>
<br/>
“Unit 9S, prepare me for…in depth diagnostics.”<br/>
<br/>
2B stood back, tapping the heel of her thigh-high boot on the metallic flooring as 9S moved to obey.<br/>
<br/>
“For the record,” 2B spoke evenly after a minute, “subject unit elected the oral method of preparing the examiner. Again.”<br/>
<br/>
From his knees, 9S gurgled happily, his tongue slavering over 2B’s hardening synthcock. The android’s massive shaft stood almost straight up beneath her tight leotard. The lacy white garment, already sodden with his spit, looked to be close to tearing.<br/>
<br/>
9S rang his tongue from the base of her lace-wrapped tool all the way to the flared tip. His taste sensors picked up a familiar, intoxicating flavor and he lingered, lips and mouth teasing at her cockhead insistently.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s enough.”<br/>
<br/>
With a disappointed huff, 9S settled back, his ample ass nestling against the heels of his boots as he knelt before 2B. He looked up at her, eyes wide, mouth panting.<br/>
<br/>
2B paid him no mind, once again tapping something out on her pad. As she worked, she casually reached down and shifted her leotard aside. 2B’s thick synthcock sprang free, bobbing forward lewdly to smack against 9S’s upturned delicate face. The kneeling android let out a shuddering breath.<br/>
<br/>
After a while, he took a risk – a tentative flick of his hungry tongue against the underside of her cockhead. His reward was a fresh slap of her firm rod against his flushed cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
“Unit 9S,” she spoke calmly from above him, “attempting to distract the examining unit is unadvisable. Your actions have been logged.”<br/>
<br/>
He whined but stayed still.<br/>
<br/>
The sound of approaching footsteps reverberated around the maintenance shop. 2B did not react and 9S held his position beneath her heavy tool, shivering.<br/>
<br/>
An operator unit rounded the corner, her tall, heeled boots striking firmly against the deck. She nodded at 2B, who returned the greeting politely. The operator’s eyes, just visible above her veil, flicked down to 9S. He saw a hint of amusement, before the operator picked up a datacube from a nearby console and retreated.<br/>
<br/>
Finally, 2B’s fingers paused, and her eyes found his face.<br/>
<br/>
“Rise. Move to the workbench. Bend over.”<br/>
<br/>
9S scrambled to his feet and swayed to the indicated table. He leaned forward, pressing his newly sensitive chest against the firm metal. His brief skirt did nothing to conceal his assets. His upturned bubble but was left open to 2B’s examination, save for the brief strip of leotard buried between his plump globes. He shifted his stockinged legs slightly wider, and waited, breath rising. His internal diagnostics were flashing in a familiar warning pattern, but he ignored them.<br/>
<br/>
The first touch of her hand on his ass made 9S moan piteously. 2B kneaded the soft synthflesh, fingers sinking into the pliant material.<br/>
<br/>
“Unit’s posterior structures are,” for the first time her voice wavered slightly, “exemplary.”<br/>
<br/>
9S writhed beneath her touch, moaning happily.<br/>
<br/>
2B’s fingers hooked around the crotch of his leotard and pulled the garment aside. His slender cock sprang free, bobbing down gently to rub against the table below, but he paid it no mind.<br/>
<br/>
It was time.<br/>
<br/>
2B’s thick cockhead pressed against his rear entrance, and 9S clutched the table for support.<br/>
<br/>
“Unit 9S,” her voice was strained now, but she compensated quickly, controlling it. The integrity of the test was too important. “I am initiating a full diagnostic stress test.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, ye-<em>aaah</em>!”<br/>
<br/>
He bucked beneath her as she pushed forward, her thick cock slipping inside his elastic ass with only slight resistance. She paused, letting him adjust, letting him feel himself clenching down on her length, then pressed forward again.<br/>
<br/>
He groaned and gurgled incoherently, until he felt her hips press against him. 9S gave out a little triumphant whimper, grinding his hips back eagerly.<br/>
<br/>
2B held herself there for a long moment, her full length buried inside the twitching femme android. Her hand smacked against his full ass, drawing forth another yelp, then she drew back and started thrusting.<br/>
<br/>
9S opened his lips, a loud, lewd moan coming from his throat, high pitched and rhythmic. His fingers twitched uncontrollably. The force of her thrusts rocked his whole slender body, his meager synthcock dragging across the surface of the workbench. The delightful, deviant nexus of pleasure in his ass, stirred with every thrust of 2B’s cock within, was maddening.<br/>
<br/>
“Unit’s response,” 2B spoke in time with her thrusts, “is excessive.”<br/>
<br/>
Her datapad dinged again.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, that’s interesting,” she said casually without pausing her pace.<br/>
<br/>
9S’s questions were washed away before his fevered mind could even form them. His internal diagnostics were flashing red now, the frequency escalating. So close now…<br/>
<br/>
“21O has ran some preliminary analyses on the anomalies in your software,” 2B spoke down to him, adjusting her grip on his plump ass slightly, “and she is requesting that I evaluate your response to specific verbal stimuli. I will adjust diagnostic procedure accordingly.”<br/>
<br/>
9S groaned weakly, eagerly humping his wide hips back against her.<br/>
<br/>
“Initiating verbal stimuli,” 2B paused, as if savoring the next words, “sissy bitch.”<br/>
<br/>
9S keened and twitched around her cock, too lost to reply. The way his ass squeezed around her cock gave 2B enough data to work with.<br/>
<br/>
“Response logged,” she smiled down at 9S and jerked her hips forward forcefully.<br/>
<br/>
“Femme synth-whore. Response logged. Cock-hungry tramp. Response logged. Free-use cumslut…”<br/>
<br/>
And then he was cumming, his slender back arching high up off the table in agonized release. Watery bursts of fluid spurted from his delicate synthcock, splattering against the table below him, then smearing across his pale skin as he writhed in mindless ecstasy.<br/>
<br/>
2B slowed her thrusts, allowing the android sissy to ride out his orgasm around her thick cock still buried in his ass.<br/>
<br/>
Once he stilled, his body limp and languid on top of the table, she reached for her datapad once more.<br/>
<br/>
“Collected hardware data sent to Operator 21O per procedure. Awaiting initial analysis.”<br/>
<br/>
After a while, 9S stirred beneath her. She felt him try to buck his hips back against her, his ass convulsing around her thick length.<br/>
<br/>
2B reached down and gave him a hard, warning squeeze.<br/>
<br/>
“Be still, Unit 9S,” she spoke calmly.<br/>
<br/>
He let out a shaky sigh, but obeyed.<br/>
<br/>
2B’s datapad lit up, a grumpy orange warning splashed across the screen.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, would you look at that,” she mused aloud, “it seems I made an error during data entry.”<br/>
<br/>
9S felt her hair tickle against his neck, then her warm breath caressed his ear.<br/>
<br/>
“We’ll have to repeat the whole hardware evaluation,” she purred, her thick cock twitching inside him, “initiating second round of data collection.”<br/>
<br/>
She gave his neck a brief kiss, then he felt her smile against his skin.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re welcome, sissy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>